powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 24: The Hatsune Drum
is the twenty-fourth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis Natsuki goes on a treasure hunt to find an object for a mysterious boy awakened by a simple drum Precious. Plot The Boukenger are fighting the Karths for a Precious (covered in yellow cloth) that is in possession of one of them. Blue goes after him and does some cartwheels, trips him and gets the Precious. He tosses it to Pink. Pink tries avoiding the Karths but then they gang up on her, lifting her up. Black comes in and flips and grabs it. He then fights the Karths. Yellow calls out to him. He tosses toward Yellow, telling not to drop it. A Karth gets it before her and tells her 'Good job.' She then gives him a thumbs up and says 'Good job.' The Karth gets away and Yellow discovers the faulty of her actions. Black berates her and all the Boukenger go to where Gaja and the Karth are. Gaja's celebration is cut short when he senses a lack of energy. He says Giordana's treasure is no longer a Precious and throws it away, the yellow cloth falls off, revealing it is a drum. Bouken Yellow catches it. She is surprised he doesn't want it. He tells them he can do what they want with it and disappears. Black then says a snappy comeback. Yellow asks if it is a musical instrument, it is the first she has seen one. Yellow taps the drum and a boy appears. She sees him and he disappears. She is the only one that saw him. Red says to head back, puts the cloth back on the drum. They walk off, Yellow staggering behind. At SGS, Sakura detects the Drum has a Hazard Level of three. Shouta explains the Hatsune drum was a present from a fox to his lover. Voice says it comes from the Heike story. Satoru says since the Negative aren't after it, then Shouta and Sakura should return it to the original shrine. They put the Drum in a safety box and exit with it. Masumi enters, saying Natsuki completely forgot it was her turn to be museum guide. Satoru comments he is like a mother. Masumi says "Not really but all she's done is adventure with me. She's not good at anything else." Natsuki walks through the museum reading a report, saying she must first go to the art section. A orange-yellow mist passes by her. She turns around to find nothing. She turns back to find the boy from before. He asks for help to find his personal treasure, saying there is no time and he can't find it with his power. He begs her. She agrees and promises. He tells her it is at Sanbonmatsu in Kitano-cho. He then disappears. Back in the main room, Natuski packs up for the mission. Masumi thinks it is a prank, saying it isn't even a Precious, saying the 'treasure' might just be a marble. She stamps the table with her hands saying it is important to the boy. Satoru is enchanted. She sets out to leave on her own. Masumi tries to stop her but Satoru stops him, telling not to get in her way and he will go with her. Natsuki indeed to go on her own through a shopping mall with a map looking for the location and bumps into two men offering to take her in their car. Satoru stops them. Meanwhile, Masumi paces around SGS. Elsewhere, Shouta and Sakura arrive at the shrine. Shouta wants to get a souvenir for Natsuki. Back at the mall, Satoru berates Natsuki for following strangers, saying not everyone is like Masumi. She asks him if he will search with her. He says no, not with her. She is sad until he says since it is her decision, he follow her and she is the chief. She is happy. The boy nods from behind a sign. Natsuki bumps into a couple. Satoru tells her to bow to apologize. She then bumps into a pole and apologizes to the pole. Satoru cracks his neck. They then help a mother and her kids up the stairs. Back at the temple, Shouta and Sakura bow and prepare to leave but the drum start to fly on its own accord. Shouta alerts Masumi and Satoru. Satoru says he will go. Natsuki stops him to ask if she can continue searching for the boy's treasure.She tells him that he was really serious about it, so she believe it is important. He interrupts her with a 'no.' That it isn't for him to decide, because whether the mission continues is for her as the chief to decide. "Don't abandon your mission halfway." She nods. He follows her and she bumps into a man in a bear suit with balloons. The balloons fly in the air. Cut to Natsuki saying goodbye to Satoru, telling him she will definitely find the treasure. Cut to Satoru waving goodbye in the bear suit. The man hands him a new batch of balloons and he puts the mask on. Eiji stumbles in. He looks at the bear, then sets out to move on until Satoru grabs him and tells him that he has good timing. Eiji is plain baffled. The drum flies through a forest, Sakura detects it as having a 100 hazard level, saying it has risen. Shouta and Sakura look around and it is gone. It comes out of the bushes and flies off to be stopped by Masumi. The Drum then perches itself on a tree branch. The drum pounds and leaves blind the trio. Dust settles and Karths appear. The Boukenger transform and blast the Karths. They turn to leaves. The drum beats again and Karths appear again. Blue thinks it is Gaja. They look and there is also Jaryuu and Dark Shadow Tsukumogami. They think they all working together. The trio fights them all. When they are defeated, they turn to leaves. Blue grabs a leaf and wonders what is up. The drum beats and they all appear once again. Blue believes the drum is making them out of the leaves. Pink asks Black where the Chief is. He tells her he is following Natsuki's whim. Cut to Satoru and Eiji (as a panda) giving coupons. They then take off the masks and bear suits. They then leave. Natsuki arrives at Sanbonmatsu, but the mountain has been leveled. It is now a construction site. The boy appears and tells her his treasure is under the dirt, deep in there. She believes he lost it when the mountain was destroyed. The boy tells her he no longer has the power to be outside and he will disappear. He indeed starts disappearing before her eyes. She is surprised. Meanwhile, the others keep chasing the Drum. Blue leaps in the air and falls, missing the drum. They all block the drum and all the monsters appear once again. Pink, Black, and Blue fight them. Red and Silver dive in, and join in the battle. Natsuki touches the dirt, she thinks back to what the boy said about the drum beng deep under the dirt, gets up and transforms. Black and Red stand back to back and Black asks if ignoring her job is spoiling her, why he let her out of their mission. Pink tells Black it is no time to talking about that. Just then, they are alerted by Morio, apologizing for bothering them when they are busy, that Yellow has launched DaiBouken. Natsuki calls upon GoGo Dump, Formula, Gyro, Dozer, and Marine to form DaiBouken with her Accellular. Black tries to communicate with her but it is no use, she enters the cockpit. She pulls the Go Picker and starts hitting the dirt. Black scolds Yellow for her foolishness and warns her that she can't handle piloting the DaiBouken by herself. She tells him to shut up and gets the Scooper and digs. Yellow starts to get shocked by electricity but continues. Her helmet says "Caution! There is fear! That the load is generated in the machine if it operates it alone!" The DaiBouken screens start flashing warning signals and Yellow continues getting the shock treatment and un-transforms. Black is concerned, Red tells him to leave her alone because she is definitely searching for treasure. Red admits what she said (at SGS about it being important) took him back, maybe lately they have been relying too much on Hazard Levels to define what a treasure is. This leaves Black silent, but not for long, he continues fighting. Natsuki continues on and keeps digging, more determined than ever. She stops when she finds something. Scooper is thrown in the air. DaiBouken finds a tombstone and stands it up. On it is inscribed "GenkuroKitsune." It glows and becomes the little boy. Natsuki is shocked. He thanks her. Natsuki realizes his treasure is that stone, which is him. He nods. The others keep fighting, Silver says there is no end to them. The Earth starts shaking as DaiBouken is stomping up and down. DaiBouken waves at them as Natsuki is waving, saluting her friends. Red says it seems she found her treasure. Masumi just asks, "Treasure?" Natuski then punches down the DaiBouken fists down on the villains as they cower. Unfortunately, the Boukenger are among the punches. They try to get out of the way. DaiBouken then stomps on them. Yellow forms Ultimate DaiBouken, flies up and zaps the foes with its laser. She then performs the finisher. Black calls her a moron and tells her to stop it. She makes a cute stance. She looses control of the steering wheel and starts falling. The Boukenger run for cover as Ultimate DaiBouken falls toward them. As Ultimate DaiBouken falls on the foes, they become leaves. Cut to later, Eiji, Mausmi, Sakura, Akashi, and Shouta run back to the scene of the fight and it is covered with leaves. Eiji kicks some leaves and Masumi throws one angrily. They are greeted by Natsuki, who runs from the newly standing Ultimate DaiBouken. She apologizes and bows to them. Masumi asks her if the treasure turned out to be a marble. She tells him it was a big stone saying Genkuro on it. Satoru knows about it. Eiji points at something, they all turn around. The boy is standing on the mountain with the drum. He is dressed differently. Satoru tells them he is Genkuro Kitsune, the boy nods. The Hatsune Drum is made of the skins of a fox mother and father. He is their child. The boy taps the drum and hugs it. The stone was his tombstone. Eiji says it was in trouble from being buried. Sakura says the drum was worried and so the parents tried to go to their child. Masumi tells Natsuki she did well by herself. They then see three orange/yellow foxes. The child leaps up. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Fox Genkuro: *Shop Owner: *Man: , The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia ]] *'Denji Sentai Megaranger': The Boukenger begin the segment by mimicking the Megaranger henshin pose. The core Megarangers are shown on their Cyber Sliders, and then MegaSilver is shown in his Auto Slider (Eiji also mentions that MegaSilver is the first Silver Sentai member). The segment ends with Eiji frustrated at not knowing how to use a computer (a laptop is used), all of the Boukenger wearing school uniforms, and Satoru has his shirt open showing a t-shirt underneath. None of the Megaranger mecha are mentioned. The Battle Riser is seen used by MegaPink. **This is Natsuki's fourth time starting a segment. **Song: performed by Naoto Fuuga **Like the Turboranger review in Task 16, the Boukenger dress in high school uniforms at the end of this entry, this time for Moroboshi High, the school the Megaranger attend. Satoru being more lax in his uniform is similar to the Red for the season, Kenta Date (MegaRed); while Natsuki's own pigtails recall back to Miku Imamura (MegaPink). **Eiji's computer problems is ironic due to Yuusaku Hayakawa, the first silver ranger, being a young genius who headed an entire department of the technology firm I.N.E.T. (who created this season's powers). Errors *''To be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, *'Viewership': 5.2% *None of the footage or props from this episode were used for Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. *Although Jaryuu and all known Tsukumogami appear in this episode, they are all technically illusions; though that also included the Karth, several appear with Gajah at the beginning. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Task 21: The Mallet of Uchide, Task 22: The Ring of Solomon, Task 23: The Dangerous Partner and Task 24: The Hatsune Drum. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi